One More Week
by ButterflyMeadow
Summary: Masamune and Yukimura finally find time in their busy student lives to talk again, and they realize just how much they miss one another; those seven days could not pass by any faster. Modern AU, two-shot, rated T for language. Pairing is DateSana/MasaYuki Date Masamune x Sanada Yukimura
1. One More Week

**A/N: Another short one-shot, DateSana of course. This was inspired by an Imagine Your OTP post on Tumblr in which the two people are in different countries and talking on a webcam :) I hope you guys like it!**

**Dislcaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Sengoku BASARA.**

**One More Week**

**By Meerca aka ButterflyMeadow**

"_Shit!_ It's late!"

Masamune threw off the covers and cursed the disorderly mess he always left his room in before going to class. He threw aside some clothing he had been meaning to wash before spotting his black laptop underneath a pair of old jeans and clambering to get it.

"_Come on, faster,_" the one-eyed boy growled impatiently as his hands flew over the keys to enter his password. "It's probably late over there . . ."

Masamune felt an immense wave of relief at seeing the little green circle by Yukimura's name and clicked video call. A smiling but sleepy face framed by messy brown hair greeted him moments later, and the one-eyed boy felt his spirits lift at the sight of him and the familiarly tidy room around him. "Ah, Masamune-dono! Konba—I mean, ohayou gozaimasu. It is morning there, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Masamune ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "_Sorry._ I slept in a bit, had a rough time with homework and shit last night."

Yukimura narrowed his chocolate-colored eyes. "Did you procrastinate again, Masamune-dono?"

"I put it off to hang out with the boys for a bit, that's all." He laughed at Yukimura's frown. "That was it, promise! _Cool it._ Not everyone's as responsible as you, _red._"

Yukimura's frown stayed in place. "But if you do your homework first, you have time to do other things afterwards and you don't have to worry about it!"

"_Whatever._" Masamune waved his hand dismissively. "So, you've got that big English test tomorrow, yeah?"

Yukimura nodded, biting his lip and looking downcast. "I did everything you told me to do to study, Masamune-dono, and I thank you sincerely for your immense help . . . but I am worried about making silly mistakes, because I seem to have a terrible habit of doing that . . ."

"If you did what I told you to, it'll be a breeze for you. _No worries._"

Masamune felt his hand come up of its own accord, yearning to reach out and feel those soft brown locks, but he stopped when he remembered and lowered his hand slowly, a painful sinking feeling in his gut.

Yukimura noticed the action and smiled sadly. "One week … that is all we have to wait, Masamune-dono. In that time, we must do our best on our exams and make one another proud!" He clenched his fists in determination and grinned at the one-eyed boy so brightly through the screen, Masamune felt as if he was right there in front of him.

"Right." Masamune gave his head a little shake. "Well, you'd better get to bed soon so you can ace that test tomorrow. Just remember everything I taught you, yeah?" He grinned at the headband-wearing boy encouragingly. "Go get 'em, tiger."

"I shall do my utmost best and make you proud, Masamune-dono, I swear it!" Yukimura declared firmly. "And you should go to your class now, as well. I hope your day goes well, Masamune-dono."

"Me too, or Kojuurou's gonna have my ass for missing one of the weasel's assignments . . ."

"What was that, Masamune-dono?"

"Uh, nothing! Mogami's just being a weasel and a royal pain in the ass again, but what else's new."

"If you say so . . ." If Yukimura was suspicious, he hid it behind a smile. "Well . . . oyasuminasai, Masamune-dono. I hope we can find time to talk again soon."

"Wait, Yukimura, hold up a sec!"

The headband-wearing boy's hand seemed to be hovering over the mouse. "Nani?"

"_I love you._"

Yukimura blinked, a light blush on his cheeks, before smiling softly. "_I love you_ too, Masamune-dono."

Masamune shut his laptop once Yukimura's face had disappeared and folded his arms behind his head, blue-grey eye closed, finding himself smiling at Yukimura's near perfect pronunciation of the phrase. "You've been studying alright. You'll be fine . . . just fine . . ."

The one-eyed boy lay there for a few more moments before sighing and getting to his feet; he had his own schoolwork to worry about at the moment. He threw on a random pair of jeans, then pulled a T-shirt over his head. "One more week," he repeated to himself as he grabbed his backpack and made his way out the door. One more week until he could finally take Yukimura into his arms. One more week until he and Yukimura could go out together. One more week until everything would seem right again.

"One more week . . ."


	2. Extra Chapter: Reunion

**A/N: I was thinking of a sequel for this and decided on posting this drabble ending - Yuhi Fujimiya, you got your wish! :) It's short, but I hope you like it~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sengoku BASARA, and probably never will.**

**One More Week**

**Extra Chapter: Reunion**

Masamune drummed his fingers along the handlebars of his motorcycle impatiently, shifting his azure helmet in the crook of his arm. The plane had landed already, but where was Yukimura? The one-eyed boy sighed; for all he knew, the idiot could have gotten lost somewhere in the airport. Half of him wanted to head inside and find out for himself, but he'd told Yukimura he'd be waiting outside for him, and he didn't want to risk making the headband-wearing boy even more confused.

Masamune heard the automatic doors sliding open and his heart thudded at the angel—_his_ angel—walking through them. Tousled brown hair, soft chocolate-colored eyes, that silly red headband, six coins jingling merrily around his neck . . . they were so familiar, but so foreign at the same time, after the painful months they'd been separated by their studies.

Yukimura looked around the crowded space, momentarily confused, before spotting a dark-haired figure leaning against a motorcycle and waving excitedly. "Masamune-dono!"

Yukimura was practically beaming when he reached the one-eyed boy, initiating the embrace himself for a change. Masamune's arms encircled him tightly, automatically, _finally_. The sweet scent of dango, the long ponytail that was perfect for running his hands through, the feeling of the younger one snug in his arms… oh, how he'd missed it all, so much.

"_I love you . . ._"

It was a sacred whisper that was uttered only sparingly between them. Masamune wasn't a sentimental person, far from it, but right now . . .

He leaned down and kissed Yukimura passionately, not giving a damn about anyone who was watching. Right now, all that mattered was that they were finally together again.


End file.
